


special treatment

by jingyeoms



Series: dancing king [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, doctor!youngjae bc that's seriously cute, he's also a blushing mess, yugyeom is a ball of cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingyeoms/pseuds/jingyeoms
Summary: youngjae is about to go home from work, ready to kiss and cuddle his fiancé for hours, when a last minute patient comes in with a fever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a doctor!youngjae fanart and i got so inspired. also, markjae will be up soon as i held back posting this yugjae for quite some time.

youngjae is about to clock out of his night shift at the hospital, as his fiancé arrived back from his business trip in the wee hours of the morning and he wants to get home and kiss and cuddle for hours, but as soon as he’s pulling his white coat off his body, there’s a knocking at the door.

the nurse peeks her head into his office. “sorry, doctor choi, but a patient was just brought in after fainting according to his coworkers. you’re the only doctor on duty right now so…” 

youngjae sighs softly, pulling his coat back over his arms and slinging his stethoscope around his neck before flashing the nurse a small smile and exiting his office.

a nurse emerges from the assigned room. “fever of 102, doc. seems like he’s been letting the fever sit for a few days.” 

youngjae nods and walks inside the room, shutting it behind him, surprised to see his fiancé lying there. “gyeom, you're an idiot.” 

yugyeom’s eyes open. “sorry doctor, i thought i’d just tough it out until i got to see you. you’re the only medicine i need anyway.” 

youngjae rolls his eyes, shuffling his way over to yugyeom’s bedside. “but really? a fever for a few days. you're so dumb. what are your symptoms?” youngjae asks seriously, taking a seat on one of the chairs. 

“i’ve got a bad case of madly and deeply in love with choi youngjae~.”

“i don't see you for a week and suddenly you're all cheesy. seriously. tell me.” 

he pouts. “my throat’s been hurting for a few days, and i’ve been coughing nonstop. my chest and stomach hurt.” 

youngjae sighs and clicks his tongue, breaking his professionalism. “babe, you should have told me…” he pouts, brushing hair from the younger’s face.

“i knew you’d be worried so i didn't bother. i thought it was just a common cold so i didn't think much of it. and i took some ibuprofen yesterday but…” he smiles when youngjae holds his hand tightly. 

“well of course if my stupid fiancé is sick i’ll be worried! i’m a doctor too, it’s not like i’m useless.”

“but i was in a different country, it’s not like you could just fly out to pamper me. plus, you’re the only doctor that i want to treat me.” 

youngjae chuckles softly and makes the taller scoot so he can sit on the bed, sticking the headpiece of his stethoscope in his ears. “it’s gonna be cold.” he sticks his hand and the drum of the stethoscope up yugyeom’s shirt, earning him a yelp. he looks up to see yugyeom blushing.

“silly. inhale.” yugyeom follows the directions and youngjae listens intently, directing him to exhale. he moves the drum a few times before removing his hand and bringing it to the back of his shirt. they repeat the same process and youngjae smiles softly.

“good news. no pneumonia. just a bad case of bronchitis. i’ll get you some antibiotics for that. you’re free to go home, i was supposed to clock out anyway and now i’m an hour behind my bedtime. let’s go home, okay?” 

yugyeom nods softly. “okay, let's go home.” 

youngjae steps back into his office, sighing and taking his stethoscope off from his neck and his white coat off his body, grinning when jaebum, a nurse he was close to, pokes his head inside. “you seemed pretty friendly with that last patient. pet names and all.”

“well, i mean, he did put a ring on it.” youngjae flashes his left hand proudly, showing the plain silver band with diamonds around his ring finger. 

“ah, that was your infamous fiancé? the man that stole handsome doctor choi from all the dreaming men and women?”

“yup, he’s the love of my life.” youngjae says in a light tone. “well, this night shift has gone overtime. i’m going home now, work hard, jaebum hyung.”

when youngjae gets to his car, yugyeom is waiting with a nurse and in a wheelchair. youngjae laughs at the sight and helps yugyeom into the car before sending the nurse away with the wheelchair. he gets into the driver’s seat and leans over, pecking yugyeom’s lips softly. 

“hyung!” yugyeom screeches. “you’ll get sick.”

“i’m a doctor, baby. i don’t get sick.” he starts up the engine and drives them home.

two weeks later, youngjae is laying in bed with a fever and a bad cough, and he’s trying to drown out his fiancé’s ‘i told you so’s.


End file.
